1. Technical Field
The illustrative embodiments generally related to systems, method and apparatus for advanced map information delivery and processing.
2. Background Art
Navigation systems are prevalent in many vehicles and on many nomadic devices, including, but not limited to, cellular phones, smartphones, personal data assistants (PDAs), etc. These systems, generally, will use global positioning system (GPS) coordinates to determine the present location of a user, and can also have a destination entered therein.